1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a connector; in particular, to a self locking connector for preventing repeated plugging/drawing, applicable to disposable medical device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of highly infectious diseases (e.g., severe acute respiratory syndrome, smallpox, tuberculosis and the like), although relevant regulation has been applied, the front line paramedics are still at risk to bacterial or viral infection because of unsuitable protection. This may further lead to the loss of paramedics. Paramedics may feel physically and mentally unsecure when conducting the treatment. If a paramedic is infected and continues his or her routine, the disease may spread among any people within close contact.
However, the conventional connector used in medical device (e.g., monitoring device, imaging device and the like) can be a tubular locking connector or a tubular re-pluggable connector. The tubular locking connector cannot be fastly detached in emergency. Also, the tubular locking connector may easily fall off upon impact, and the signal transmission is interrupted. The conventional connector cannot satisfy the high standard in the case of highly infectious diseases; especially in the operation room, surgery and the like. Thus, large amount of time and labor is investigated in sterilizing the medical device to avoid secondary infection. The cost of human and medical source is considerable.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.